Seconemon
by wolfwood-Voresse
Summary: a scientist from the future comes back in time and starts mutating species of monster.pairings find out for yourself
1. ch 1

(Shanas a dragoon and Rose is there no Miranda)

The lod gang was fighting a unknown enemy that had just attacked them for no reason

They were winning! (Yeah!)

But just then the ue (unknown enemy) shouted "Fine you leave me with no other chose! SECONEMON GET OVER HERE!"

Just then a hideous being descended from the sky. It had a skull head with snakes coming out of the eye sockets, 4 arms made of bones with hands that were deformed skulls complete with bony finger coming out of the eye sockets and a mutated jaw to look like a finger. Its legs were made of brimstone, its torso was magma, and it had skeletal batwings and a scorpion's tail.

The sickening sight of this monster had horrified most of the gang but rose and, most unexpectedly, Meru remained unfazed. Then Dart launched his ultimate attack"divine dragon cannon" suddenly the blast extended to destroy his abomination was eaten and six identical blasts shot out of each of the other jaws (the snakes have jaws to if you forgot) hitting everyone but Meru.

Just then this monster had a thought why should I destroy such a free spirit? Why should I lesion to this guy? Why! Why! 

Just then the beast turned around and shot a divine blast out of its tail almost blasting his "master" in half.

"So that's the way it is then I should of know not to enhance you to much! Well see ya." Then he lunched an energy blast at his creation knocking it back into a forest, where it knocked down all the trees leaving itself exposed to all sorts of attacks, then disappeared.

Meru just watched all of this and then flew down and restored her friends, who immediately ran towards the forest to slay the monster.

However in its place they saw a incredibly thin and pale boy with shaggy black hair and a black shirt with a white skull on it, black jeans and a black leather trench coat on.(about 16 years old)

"Who are you?" shouted Dart

"Keep your voice down! I have a headache!" said the boy.

"Fine. If you wont tell me ill just have to destroy you to be safe" Dart said quaintly .

"Go ahead and try "the boy said while pulling out a huge glowing black blade with a giant red eye resting before its black handle.

To Be Continued


	2. ch 2 dart vs boy

Continuing

Dart charged at the boy ,who with expert grace dodged it easily only to strike back with his blade right on dart's back, fortunately for him it was with the dull side

Dart reached his feet within seconds only to find out that the boy was chanting strange words

"_asa sta asha so ash ma seldron oh septorani zedro fear** blade of the devils!**_'

Just then his sword turned into an extremely long katana with which he slashed at Dart furiously until Meru stepped in front of the blade to block it. Then he stopped turned his sword back to normal and started to walk away until his hand was grabbed by Meru

"Where are you going?" she said

"Nowhere."

"Well at least you can stay with us that's the least that we owe you for sparing my life and rejecting your master"

"No! Sorry but that would put you in more danger then you are already in sorry."

Then he ran off.


	3. Ch 3 Reuniting

Ch 3 reuniting

Shana said "I don't think you should of attacked him Dart." on their way back to Seles

"But he could have been that monster and I couldn't take that risk" he explained

"You're so mean dart!" Meru exclaimed almost on the verge of tears" maybe if you weren't so mean to him he would of joined us! You're a horrible person you know!"

Now she was crying and she ran off

She ran all the way back to Seles and you'd you guess who she ran into

The boy!

"Ouch! You should be more careful in this day and age my lady. I didn't think id run in to you anytime soon. You're crying! What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for what Dart did…….What's your name?

"My name is Seconemon to let you know."

"Well I'm sorry Seconemon "

"So where is the epitome of blondness now?" Seconemon asked

"He's back there a ways" She replied

"So way don't you join our team? What danger could a dragoon not handle? Huh!"

"You couldn't handle me ."he replied with outmost pride.

"Well we were worn out from fighting with you master there kid."

"On what grounds am I a kid!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" replied a mysterious voice

Then Dart walked out of the woods "I heard every thing so will you join us?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do" replied Seconemon


	4. Ch 4 the test

Thank you the water goddess for you review I'll try to fix that

next chapter.

Ch 4 the test

"Ok to join us you've got to survive all of our strongest attacks!" said Dart" Are you ready?"

"No time like the present!" stated Seconemon.

"Ok! HERE WE GO!" yelled Dart.

"Divine Dragon Cannon!" Dart yelled.

"White Silver Dragon!" Shana yelled.

"Jade Dragon!" Albert said.

"Dark Dragon!" Rose said quaintly.

"Violet Dragon!" Hashel whispered.

"Blue Dragon!" Meru said happily.

"Gold Dragon!" Kongol yelled.

They all hit at once.

Dust rose surrounding Seconemon .

They all stood wondering if they killed him.

Then out of the dust their own attacks reflected right back at them

They hit all but Meru whose one had missed her slightly.

"Is that the best you got? Pitiful! Here see my attack!" yelled Seconemon as the dust settled.

"_hores minus zenis bah linfil zenisimo lefty mow zeno pareda lefto cowl seno mati lifto kill **Destruction of the false god!"**_

Just then his sword disappeared and then a colossal hand came down from the sky .

The hand plunged deep within the earth and brought out a citadel

Upon that citadel was an alter

At the hearth of the alter stood a glowing being, who stepped out and then 5 more came out and ran to each pf the dragoons, except Meru, and exploded.

To Be Continued


	5. ch 5 the truth

And as the dust from his last attack settled Seconemon beheld something he couldn't fathom.

All of the dragoons were still standing looking like they had only just been made dusty.

"Well, your strong I'll give you that, but you need more focus if you ever want to stand on equal footing with us." Dart said

"Yah I don't want to be on the direct receiving end of one of those attacks!" Shana stated.

"But you were." Said Meru like she was deep in thought why didn't it hit me she thought

"Well, we need to know more about you for the time being, and about who that guy was." Dart quaintly said.

"I'm 16 years old and I was made by that mad man." Said Seconemon

"How?" all of them asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"He genetically experimented upon me while I was a monster."

"What type of monster were you?"

"She should know." Seconemon said while pointing at Meru

"You mean you're a….."

"Yes I'm a Virage. Is there any problem with that?" he said while the others, except Meru and Rose, scuttled away

"NO NOT AT ALL!" the others shouted from a distance away.

"We need to get rid of him." Dart said in a hushed tone to Kongol

"Kongol agree "Kongol said (lol)

"Same here" said Hashel

"Yes" Albert said

"Why?" Shana said

"He's a virage!" Dart shouted

"So I Take it you don't want me here, huh" Seconemon said after just appering right behind Dart

"N-n-n-n-n-n no" Dart stutterd

"So I'll just leave bye"


End file.
